gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tarot/Trial/@comment-171.101.33.87-20191012191417
So, I followed method one sweetgoat but it was nearly worked for me. I came so close but it didn't quite there yet. I went after iTheWillis approach little variation you saw above method one and it worked. One thing anyway, I should said b4 is ofc the stat and talent. So, here we go. Tarot fully-fed with cert - HP 310 atk 16 pow 26 omitted as understand lol Talent - musashi 5*, crusader 4*, merman 3*, mammoth 3*, swordman 6*, mage 6*, minstrel 6* for card shopping even without statue, catherine 5*, ripper 2*, flagellant 3*, sage 6*, ghost capt 6*, panda 3* nothing so far TT No checkers! begin the trial - HP 475 atk 38 pow 38 def 4 - follow step 1-6 of method one to power urself up while the tower block attack. my tower 110 hp, boss hp 2500 atk 69 after the fool. the tower have the protection feature that reduce the dmg received thus, each hit from boss dealt 97 dmg instead of 138 as it should be deal 2* atk every three turn. My tower survived even with its starting HP and dealt 40 dmg back to boss. - turn 7 attack the boss once - turn 8 spend the fool for bless became 142 for me - turn 9 spend the priest to stun boss with icicle dmg with my setup - turn 10-13 just hit boss three times while stunned. one more and be countered. [boss now at 1604 HP near the first threshold for 500 dmg bomb] and 338 HP for me - turn 14-15 use the tower and attack boss once boss Hp was at 1421 "183 dmg done : 78 from my attack + 15% dmg reflected from tower which calculated b4 30% dmg reduction" I took no dmg but I have no clue. My best guess is that the dmg from my atk and the reflected counter was not enough till boss drop 2*atk when counter is zero which the tower reflected it and bring boss down below 1500 while the 500 dmg bomb will occur simultaneously so the tower still block both the bomb and 2* atk for me with its dying breath it ever had XD. turn 16 attack the boss once turn 17-22 spend the fool for bless and priest for stun then attack boss 4 times a counter My HP was 199 turn 23-24 use the tower and attack boss once was 564 HP b4 atk the tower tank the counter and the 500-dmg bomb for me but the 2*atk from boss every 3 turns come through so my HP was at 61. If the logic from turn 15 was right then, I took 2*atk cuz my atk brought boss below 500 and the tower block the counter and the bomb for me. Eventually, the counter ticked down and hit me for 138 dmg. turn 25-28 just stun the boss and attack dmg icicle and 3*78 dmg from atk = 444 which > Boss Hp 402 and finish the trial. not sure which requirement could be lower for talents. I totally attacked boss for 15 times while boss was overkilled by 42 dmg Perhaps, you can be down 2 star from ranger's and no statue for both sage and ghost captain to make this work. But, the tower might block the second bomb and 2*atk for you like me on turn 15. who knows? thx for sharing and good luck with the towers' block :)